


Merlin One Shots? Yes, I think so

by ossriccchau



Series: Merlin Stories and Such [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, BAMF Gwaine, BAMF Merlin, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kidnapping, Pregnancy, Protective Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Protective Knights (Merlin), Protective Merlin (Merlin), Read the summaries for more info!, Sad, Smut, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23571427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ossriccchau/pseuds/ossriccchau
Summary: This is made up of stories I've published on their own, and put them all in here. All Merlin stories I have written will be added to this, but will also be uploaded on their own. Please check the individual summary for each story before reading! I'll list the relationship(s) in the summary which will be located in the notes at the beginning.Longer books, with multiple chapters, will only be uploaded when they are complete, and they will be uploaded as one long chapter, but if you want to read them with them being broken up into multiple chapters, please go check my account for the original story before it was added to this book.I take requests!If you see any grammar mistakes, please let me know and I'll fix them as soon as possible.Comments and kudos are always welcome and encourage me to keep writing.
Relationships: Gwaine/Percival (Merlin), Gwaine/Reader, Lancelot/OC, Lancelot/Reader, Leon/OC, Leon/Reader, Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), gwaine/oc
Series: Merlin Stories and Such [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696675
Kudos: 21





	1. A Hatred of Nobility

**Author's Note:**

> Gwaine's little sister, hates nobility, just like Gwaine did, or used to.
> 
> Gwaine & Reader, Leon/Reader, Gwaine/Percival and Merlin/Arthur Pendragon

She wandered through the forest, not really knowing where she was going but was completely okay with that. She had left her family a while ago, after her brother had left, and her other sister was god awful, so she had to leave, not to mention that her father had died a long time prior and her mother died recently as well. She had no plans as of now, and it was exhilarating. She loved it. She didn’t owe anybody anything, well except for a couple of tavern tabs that she would never pay off, but she was taught that by her brother and that wasn’t going to change anytime. Before her brother had left her, he gave her a kiss on her forehead, and whispered “I’m sorry, I love you,” and he had left, as she sobbed and begged for him to stay, he was her older brother and best friend and he had left her. She knew why, of course she did, settling down with no adventure was never really Gwaine’s style. But, before he had left for good, and before he told her he loved her, he taught her to never pay an outstanding tab at a bar, and to never back down from a fight, and he had always told her that she was no less than any man just because of her gender, and if someone was going to be sexist, then she should sock them in the nose. She laughed when he told her that, but then he suddenly got very serious and made her promise then that she would never lay down her life for any man, she would never bow to any man, she would never be subservient to any man, and that she would look out for herself first. She promised him that she would, only if he promised that he would stay safe. He smiled at her, sadly, and pressed a kiss to her cheek, and said, “(Y/N), you are the only person I have ever loved, and the only person I will never lie to, and I cannot promise you that, but I can say that I will do my best,” She nodded sadly, knowing that Gwaine had always loved trouble and getting into it and then running from it.

As she walked through the forest, she pondered Gwaine’s last words to her, he told her he loved her, he said that a lot, well when he was still around her, he would say it a lot, and she missed that, she missed her brothers hugs, she missed the kisses he would leave on the top of her head when he made fun of her height, she just missed everything about him. Then, she walked through a clearing, and saw a group of knights, and among them, was her god forsaken brother, in knight’s robes. She scrambled forward, and hid behind a tree, wanting to listen in but to also think of what she would do, well she would stab him for starters, and then force him to explain. They were talking about family, how convenient.

“What about you Gwaine, what of your family?” A curly haired knight asked, leaning against a tree. He was attractive, you would have to admit that. “The only person left in my family is my baby sister,” He said, and his voice turned sad and somber, and he had that faraway look in his eyes that he only got when thinking of his mother, and now you apparently. “What happened to her?” A smaller man asked, he was the only one not wearing knights’ robes, and you decided that you liked him the best, you liked Gwaine the least, little betrayer. Then, the story started, and the knight’s jaws dropped one by one as it got sadder and sadder.

“She’s still alive, well I fucking hope she is. I would murder whoever hurt her, and then myself if she isn’t alive. She was born a couple of years after me, three years after me. She is my favourite thing in the world, besides from Percy here obviously, she is kind, strong, resilient, beautiful, hilarious, and daring. Would never take shit from anyone, ever. She once punched a man so hard that she broke his nose and jaw, he couldn’t talk for months, it was glorious, she’s better with a sword than I am. I left her, it was just us left in the family, and I’ve never really liked being in one place, no adventure, and not enough taverns in the tiny little village that we were in. So, I left her, it was the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do and will remain the hardest thing I will ever have to do. She is the only person I have ever actually truly loved, well up until you fucks turned up in my life. God, if she were to see me now, I’m pretty sure she’d castrate me, she would never become a knight, to have to lay down her life for a noble, she would rather die. After what happened to our father, the both of us hated nobility, all of it, every part of it, I still am not a big fan but have begun to accept it, but if I know anything about (Y/N), she would never accept it or even try to.” He said, and shook his head and looked down, grabbing his waterskin and taking a sip from it. This, you decided, was the perfect moment to reveal yourself.

“Oh, you’re very right, Gwaine. I’ll castrate you, and then stab you.” She said and walked out from behind the tree. Gwaine’s eyes went so wide that it was nearly comical. “How dare you become a knight, how dare you become subservient to someone else, a noble no less.” She said, stalking forward, and withdrawing her sword, holding it out in front of her, just about ready to run him through. “Now, hold on here,” Arthur said, and you whipped around, disarmed him in a second and had him on the ground, her sword at his throat, “Do you yield, King?” You questioned, he nodded his head yes, and stared up at her in wonder. Gwaine had stood up when you had gotten the King on his back, you turned to him, “What has happened to you? A knight? This is who you have chosen to become? Pathetic.” You said and pointed your sword at him. “Let’s see how good of a knight you really are, huh? If you are such a knight, then you should be able to defeat me, a lowly commoner, with no problem.” You said, and opened your arms, backing up into the clearing. “(Y/N), you know I could never fight you.” He said, walking forward. “No, I know the old Gwaine could never fight me, this new one, a knight, I know nothing about him.” You said and held out your sword. “I will not fight you,” He said, and glanced at you. “Then you best begin to explain, before I cut off your balls,” You said, and dropped your sword, and plopped to the ground.

Then Gwaine began to explain it all, and when he had finished, you looked up at him, bored. “Well, now that’s just boring isn’t it? You gave up a life or freedom and fun, to serve a man who couldn’t even beat me?” Gwaine sighed, “I gave up that life for a better one, one where I have best friends, and a man that loves me, and a good king.” Gwaine said, turning to glance at Percival. “Yes, you gave up that life, and gave up your sister as well.” You said, and stood, sheathing your sword, and turning to him. “It was a pleasure boys, best of luck on whatever you decide to get into. Oh! And the serving boy,” You said, and glanced to him. “Hello? I’m Merlin,” He said and looked at you. “You’re my new favourite, Merlin. Gwaine, I wish to never see you again, and to the rest of you, you’re all beautiful, though the one with the curly hair certainly is the most attractive.” You said, winking at him. “Enough!” Gwaine said and turned to you.

“(Y/N), I refuse to let you ruin our relationship because of how bitter you are to nobility. No, not all nobles are worth dying for, but I do think that this one is.” Gwaine said, but he knew at the same time, if you made him choose, he would have to pick you, he couldn’t pick anyone over you. “Does not matter what I think, Gwag,” You said, bringing up a childhood nickname, you used to call him that when you were still learning how to talk. “Don’t call me that, you know I’ll do whatever you want if you call me that,” He said, his biggest weak spot was the sight of tiny you, your massive eyes staring up at him in wonder, your fingers hanging out of your mouth, as you smiled, covered in spit, and would scream ‘Grag!’ as loud as you could. “Gwaine, maybe you are right, but I can’t ignore what happened to our father because of nobility.” You said, looking at him in the eyes. “It took me a while too, but not all nobility is like them, some are good, some are so very good, every knight here, including the king, they are all incredible men, incredibly kind and would never hurt an innocent soul without knowing,” He said, slowly moving towards you, and then he got to you and he wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you into him, and wrapped his arms around you. “You know I love you more than anything, and I would pick you over everything, but try to get over your judgments, they are wonderful men, and you know I would never serve under a man who was not noble, and honourable.” Gwaine said, and did as he would when you were small, he pressed a kiss to your head, and whispered that he loved you more than he loved ale. You giggled into his neck, “I love you more than I love the stars,” You said back, you had always loved stars, and there was no change there.

Gwaine smiled, “Meet the boys, I’m sure you will like them.” He said, “I know I do.” And you laughed at that. “Okay, I want to meet the pretty one first,” You said, looking up at your brother. “Hey Leon! She likes you best and thinks you’re pretty,” Gwaine said, then quickly introduced the rest of the knights and Merlin again, looking at the older knight, he laughed, his cheeks turning pink, “Well, I think she is very pretty as well,” He said, grabbing you out of Gwaine’s hold, and pressing a kiss to your hand. You laughed. Gwaine saw it then, you were going to marry Leon and he could do nothing about it. He chuckled to himself and squished himself up against his boyfriend. Leon stared at you, captivated, and you glanced around at the other knights, Gwaine had himself up against Percival, pressing a kiss to his shoulder and the servant, Merlin, was wrapped up in Arthur’s arms, and Arthur was pressing a kiss to his head, and whispered something in his ear that made Merlin giggle and press his face into Arthur’s chest, Elyan and Lancelot were sitting beside each other, laughing and talking about something wild. You smiled, and looked up at Leon, he hadn’t taken his eyes off of you, and you were happy, he really was cute.

Months passed, and Arthur could not deny how good of a fighter you really were, and he knighted you, and you became the first ever female knight that the world had ever known, and although you still hated nobility, as you glanced at your boyfriend, Leon, laughing with your brother and your king, you decided that maybe these ones were worth dying for.


	2. A Knight and a Peasant Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You honestly hadn't anticipated healing a Knight of Camelot, especially when you resented knights for what had happened to your brother and father, yet here you were, wrapping Sir Leon's wounds, and finding him attractive.
> 
> Honestly, why couldn't the Great Dragon just be happy with his release from underneath the castle, and fuck off, and not try to kill the entire Kingdom of Camelot? Dramatics, that’s why.
> 
> Leon/Reader, Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Implied) and Gwaine/Percival (Implied)

It was the third day of the Great Dragon’s attack on Camelot, the knights were tired, and so many of them had fallen in battle. You were trying to get back to your small home, sadly, you stepped over the bodies of those who had died in the battle, including knights and common people. You carried your small water jug, hoping that it would be enough to sustain you for a couple of days, or until the battle was over so that you wouldn’t have to venture outside again.

You hardly had anything in the name of money, you were penniless, your father and brother had both been slain defending the life of one Arthur Pendragon, and you had never known your mother, so all the money that you had left had come from what your brother and father had left behind, which honestly wasn’t much, but you were trying to stretch the money out as far as possible.

Just as you were about to reach your door, you heard a small groan amongst all the chaos of the fight. You turned your head, and saw that it was one of the knights, you weren’t sure which knight it was, but you knew that you should probably help them. You had always been good at healing, and always helped out when you could. You pondered for a second, should you go and get Gaius? You quickly shook your head at yourself, Gaius was already swamped enough with those that were injured, and you didn’t need to add to his burden.

You walked over to the man, quickly placing your water jug down beside you. You shook his shoulder, “Sir?” You questioned softly, it had been awhile since you had used your voice, you had basically been rendered mute when the remaining members of your family had passed on. He groaned again, “Can you stand? I-I can bring you to my house, and help with your injuries,” You offered, getting him in a sitting up position. He nodded, “Thank you,” His voice was hoarse, but also nice to listen to. You shook that thought off, you needed to help him, not compliment him on his voice.

With your help, he slowly stood, leaning heavily on you for support. You didn’t mind the extra weight, your brother often would dump all his weight on you, even when he had the smallest injury, because he knew that his dramatic antics would always bring a smile to your face. You slowly hobbled, with the nameless knight against you, to your small hut. You brought him inside, and slowly pushed him into one of the chairs. “Here, I need to clear of the table, and get that armour off of you.” You said, and quickly dashed over to your kitchen table, to clean it off. There wasn’t all that much stuff on it, so it didn’t take long at all. While you were doing that, the knight had begun to strip himself of his chainmail, he let out a long groan and you winced.

You walked over to him and began to help him remove the chainmail, once that was off, “I’m really sorry, I can’t get your tunic off without disturbing your wounds even more, can I cut it?” You questioned, already moving to grab a small knife, “Yes, do what you have to, thank you again,” He said, you smiled at him and began to slice through his tunic, carefully removing it from his cuts, you were always told that distracting a patient was a good idea, to distract them from the pain that they were in, so you started a small conversation.

“What’s your name?” You questioned, stripping the tunic off of him. “Leon, Sir Leon,” He said, “Yours?” He asked in reply, “(Y/N).” You replied softly and got to work on his multiple wounds. “I’m not sure how many times I will thank you, (Y/N), but I’ll probably do it a lot.” Leon said. He took his time to look at you, as you began to work on his wounds. You were beautiful, truly, your eyes were bright, but seemed to hide a lot of sadness behind them. He then took the time to look around your small hut, there was hardly anything to it. It was one large room, but it was hardly large, your bed was in the corner and it was tiny, there was a small kitchen just to the right of the main door, and then a small rack that seemed to only have three dresses on it, and then a small cupboard that was closed, and he couldn’t really tell what was inside. It was small, and he began to wonder if you lived alone, or if you were married and they had perished in the battle.

You smiled, “You don’t have to thank me, I’m a nobody, you’re a knight, I should be thanking you.” You declared; he shook his head. “Which brings me to my next point. There are jokes among the commoners that you are invincible, why are you testing that theory?” You questioned him, as you prepared some bandages and ointments. He laughed at that, it was loud and boisterous, and he had a beautiful smile. “I test it because I must. I am loyal to the king and to the prince,” He said, staring you in the eyes, yet your eyes seemed to get even more sad at mention of the prince, but you quickly hid it. “Then, lets hope your invincibility seems to last. Give me a second, I have to go get that water jug that I left outside,” You muttered.

He nodded and watched carefully as you dashed outside to go and collect the water jug, he didn’t take his eyes off of you, wanting to know that you were okay, even though you were just outside for a couple of moments. You quickly ran back inside and grabbed a cup off of one of the shelves after you had shut the door and poured some of the water in the cup. “Here, drink. You must be thirsty,” You said, handing him the cup. “Thank you,” He said, and took the cup from you, quickly drinking all of the water.

You made quick work of the cuts on his chest, wrapping bandages around him, but putting ointments on them before doing that. You knew that you probably weren’t as good as a healer as Gaius, but this would have to do for now. You glanced up at his face, he was incredibly handsome, and his eyes were beautiful and seemed to stare right into your soul, it was wild. You cupped his cheek, turning his face so that you could get a better look at it, and Leon had to stop himself from leaning into your touch.

Your hands were soft, and you swiped your fingers over the dirt and grime that had collected on his skin, you took your hand away from his face, and dipped your fingers into the water in the jug, and swiped them over the wound on his face, wanting to clean it up before doing anything to help the healing process. As you were cleaning his face, you kept up the conversation. When you had finally finished the cleaning of his face, you cupped his cheek again, turning his head to see if there were any other cuts, there wasn’t, and you had finished working on all of the wounds.

The worst was the one on his chest, it was deep and bleeding profusely. “I’m going to wrap that again to make sure it doesn’t bleed through,” You said, glancing down at the wound. You wrapped it again, running your hands over the wrapping to make sure it was secure, he grabbed at your hand as you were about to pull it away, “Thank you (Y/N), honestly. The likelihood of me bleeding out and dying would have been very high if you hadn’t had found me, so thank you. I owe you my life,” He declared, bringing the hand that he had grabbed closer to his chest so that it sat just above his heart.

“You are welcome, but you do not owe me anything,” You smiled, and patted his chest, pulling your hand away, “I do, and I will repay you one day,” He declared, staring at you. You smiled, “I’ll get you one of my brothers’ shirts, you look around the same size. You obviously can’t go back into battle wearing that ripped up tunic.” You said, walking away from him and opening that cupboard, and pulling out a shirt, and you tossed it to him. He caught it, and slowly began to stand.

You walked over and began to help him put on the shirt. When the shirt had been put on, along with the chainmail and his cape, and he put his sword into its sheath, he slowly lifted his hand and cupped at your face, “I’ll find a way to repay you, (Y/N),” He said, and swiped his thumb underneath your eye. “I’m sure you will, now go fight. Good luck, and I better not be seeing you back here even more injured, or I better not have to attend your funeral,” You said, and smiled up at him, he towered over you.

He nodded and smiled at you. “Thank you again,” And with that, he walked off. You walked over and locked the door and began to clear up all of the supplies you had used on the knight. He had been very kind, and very thankful for all that you had done for him. You shook your head at the thought, you would most likely never see him again, and should probably forget him.

Yet, when it was announced that there would be a funeral for all the knights held, and all citizens were expected to attend, or mourn for them, and Sir Leon was not on the list of knights that had fallen, you smiled, and carried on with your day.

* * *

“Sir Leon!” Gaius called as he saw the knight walking down the corridor, “Gaius?” Leon asked as he turned around to look at the older man, “I heard that you were injured in the battle, come let me look at your wounds,” Gaius said, and started walking to his chambers. Leon followed, wanting to know how good of a job that (Y/N) had done on his wounds. When they arrived at his chambers, Leon took a seat, and quickly rid himself of the tunic that he had been wearing, and Gaius turned to look at the wounds. “They’re wrapped? Who tended to them for you?” Gaius asked, walking over and removing the bandages. Leon blushed at that and looked down, “There was a woman in the lower town, she found me right when I was about to die and brought me in and worked on the wounds.” Leon said, and looked at Gaius. “Hm, what was her name?” Gaius asked, starting to put some herbs together to make an ointment, “(Y/N),” Leon replied, smiling up at the physician. Gaius made a noise of recognition at that.

“You know of her? Yes, I treated her brother and father before they both died, she has a very sad story,” Gaius replied, shaking his head sadly. “Could you tell me about her and her story? I want to go back and talk to her more, she seemed very sweet,” Leon asked, looking up at the man, “Very well, and yes she is very sweet.”

“She comes from a tiny village on the outskirts of Camelot, but the village was destroyed, and nearly everybody was killed, yet (Y/N) and her brother and father escaped and came to Camelot. She doesn’t know who her mother is so don’t ask, nobody knows. All her friends, and her remaining family, like cousins and such, were all killed when the village was attacked. (Y/N) only escaped because her brother carried her out, she was badly injured, I treated her when they first came to Camelot. She had been stabbed through the stomach and was incredibly close to dying when they first arrived. I nursed her back to health, while her brother and father found a small house for the three of them to live in, her brother and father were farmers for their time here, but then Cenred’s men attacked.”

“Arthur was in the lower town when the attack was at its worse, her father and brother had made her stay inside, and she listened for only a little bit. Her father and brother went out, and saw that Arthur was cornered, and they both went after the soldiers cornering them, they both fought well, and many men fell at their hands, but then both of them were sliced right through the belly, and they fell. Arthur couldn’t do anything for them, so he brought them to me, and had to go out and keep fighting, (Y/N) had just left her house when she saw Arthur leaving with both of them draped over him. She followed them to here, and that was when she saw the state that the two of them were in. Arthur had to leave, and when she came in, Arthur was still here, begging me to do whatever I could for them. She saw them, and just broke down, she screamed and cried and asked for me to fix them and save them. Arthur apologized, and promised he would do something for her and then he had to go.”

“They both died four and five minutes after they had been brought in, dying one minute apart, with her father dying first. They could hardly speak but they both told her that they loved her, and then they died. She became a recluse after that, wouldn’t speak to anyone, cried for days, slapped Arthur the next time she saw him, pounded at his chest, and he just let her. It hurt Arthur as well when the two of them had died. Neither were knights, nor had any obligation to die for him, they weren’t even from this area of the kingdom. Arthur wouldn’t speak to anyone for days after the death of the two of them and when (Y/N), Arthur begged his father to do something for her, but Uther said no. Giving priority to her over everyone else who had lost a loved one was simply not fair, and Uther overlooked the fact that Arthur was alive because of the two commoners.”

“So, (Y/N) had to move out of the house that they had as she could no longer afford to manage it, she couldn’t get work because she couldn’t and wouldn’t stop crying, and so she currently lives off of the money that her family made, but I fear that that is running out. She is already so skinny at the moment, because she tries to stretch the money as much as possible, which means she doesn’t eat all that much as it is. She has nothing, and nobody, and is so close to dying that it’s unbelievable how she is still alive. She is supposed to be taking medicine for her stomach injury, yet she won’t take it, Merlin still takes it to her every week, but Merlin quickly found out that she doesn’t take it and is in awful health. She used to be a very good healer, she was the healer for their village, but her whole life fell to pieces when she arrived in Camelot, and she has no way to fix it.” Gaius finished the story, and looked up to Leon, as the wounds had been redressed and he had finished tending to him.

His mouth was open, and his eyes seemed to have tears in them. “Oh, God. That’s awful, thank you so much Gaius for treating me and for telling me this. I’m going to go see her,” Leon said, and ran out of the chambers they were in. Gaius just shook his head, he could already tell that Leon was totally smitten with this girl, and he just hoped neither of them would end up hurt.

* * *

When Leon had arrived at her house, he knocked on the door, and waited patiently. When it opened, she was in a different dress than the day that she had treated him, and now he actually got the time to take a proper look at her. His first impression was right, she was absolutely stunning. “Sir Leon, hi,” She said, looking up at him. “Hello, (Y/N), I wanted to repay you for everything you had done for me,” Leon said, “Oh, you haven’t got to do that. You can come in though if you want,” She said, stepping back to let the man in. He smiled, and walked in. “Here, take a seat,” She smiled. He graciously accepted and looked up at her as she dragged a chair over.

“I want to take you out, if you’ll let me,” Leon said, looking her in the eyes. She was shocked to say the least, he was a knight, and you were a peasant, a nobody, you had no money, were in awful health, hardly ate enough to sustain yourself, you were depressed and you thought you were worthless. “I’m a nobody, why would you want to take me out? You’re a knight, I’m a peasant, it isn’t right, it isn’t allowed. I’m saying yes obviously, but why would you want to court someone like me?” She asked, staring at him in the eyes. Leon was shocked, he had thought you might’ve had a low self-worth, but he didn’t think that you just thought you were a nobody.

“You took me in when I was at the lowest possible, Gaius told me about your story and how you could resent knights because of the battle where your family died, but yet you still took in me, a knight, without even hesitating or thinking about it. You were kind, and helped me, and made sure I was okay before sending me off. Not to mention that you’re gorgeous, I’ve never met anybody so damn beautiful in my entire life. You seem so kind, and lovely and wonderful, and I adore that. I don’t know you very well, but I want to know you, I want to give you the world, because you definitely deserve it. Gaius told me that you have a talent for healing, and I think he’s right, and I want to help you get success from that. I want to help you with everything, if you’ll allow me to,” Leon said, and he glanced up into your eyes, and they were shining, but they looked happy.

You looked happy.

“I’ll let you, but promise me one thing, if I ever see Arthur Pendragon again, you allow me to slap him. I know you’re loyal to him and the crown, but I’m loyal to my family and their memory. He’s a good prince, and a good man, but he deserves a massive slap to the face,” You said, and the tears were starting to collect in your eyes. Leon laughed, “I’ll let you hit him, of course, but I will have to take you away before you get thrown in the dungeons,” He laughed, looking at you. You giggled and nodded, “The last time I slapped him, he just let me, and I punched at his chest and just cried, and he let me. So, I know he’s a good man, but I really want to slap him.” You said, Leon smiled and leaned forward, and cupped your face with his hand, and swiped away a tear that had fallen.

* * *

You and Leon had been courting for around 4 months, and then you finally ran into Arthur Pendragon. Leon had been keeping it a secret from his fellow knights, he wasn’t sure how they would react given that you were a peasant, and definitely not of noble blood and that was generally looked down upon. You were walking to the training grounds, because Leon was going to come over and you were going to have dinner together. You weren’t really sure if Arthur was going to be there or not. When you got there, you saw Arthur and nearly screamed, and then Leon noticed that you were there and a smile quickly lit up his face, but then he noticed that you were staring at Arthur, fury present in your eyes. You stormed over, and all of the Knights of the Round Table watched as you stormed over and slapped him.

Arthur knew that was coming the moment he saw you on the training grounds, you hated him, and he knew it. You had every right to hate him and he had just begun to accept it, and he knew that you would probably slap him again and decided that he would let you do it. You had lost every last member of your family because of him, you were left with nothing because of him. Right after you slapped him, the knights, minus Leon, pointed their swords at her. Arthur raised a hand, and they began to lower them, you pounded on his chest and cried, while repeating the words “I hate you, I hate you, I hate you,” over and over again. “I’m sorry, I’m so damn sorry,” He said. Leon decided it was enough, and came over and pulled you off of him, Arthur was about to tell him that it was alright, but then you turned and cried into his chest. Leon wrapped his arms around you and whispered into your ear, “It’s okay, love.” While rubbing circles onto your back.

The knights looked on in confusion, and Merlin had walked over to Arthur, checking him over to see if he was alright. Percival had already made his way over to Gwaine and was wrapping his arm around him to drag Gwaine into his side, because Percival always liked it when Gwaine was near. You pulled your face out of his neck and reached up and dragged Leon down to kiss him. Leon made a sound, quickly kissed you back and pulled away, he turned to the knights and pulled you up against him as you still cried. “I’m sorry, Arthur,” Leon said, “I’m not,” You mumbled into Leon’s chest, but the rest of the knights heard it and a majority of them let out a little laugh. “It’s alright Leon, and it’s okay (Y/N) if you’re not sorry, I understand.” Arthur said, “But what I don’t understand, is that you’re dating her?” Arthur asked, and looked at Leon. “Yes, sire.” Leon said, and looked the prince in the eyes.

“I’m sorry, but can someone please explain what’s going on here? And since when does Leon get laid?” Gwaine asked, from his spot tucked into Percival’s side. Percival huffed at him, “Arthur Pendragon is the reason my brother and father are dead, Leon and I have been dating for four months, and he’s gotten laid since our first month of dating,” You said, looking Gwaine dead in the eyes. He chuckled, “I like her, she’s got spunk.” Gwaine said and turned his head and pressed a kiss to Percival’s arm, “(Y/N), you know I’m incredibly sorry for what happened to your brother and father. I never wanted anybody to lay down their lives for mine,” Arthur said, “Yet, so many people have.” You said and pulled yourself out of Leon’s grip and walked off. Leon hated this, having to pick between the man he was dedicated to as a knight, and the woman he loved was incredibly hard. Arthur saw his internal struggle, “Go Leon, but you better meet me in my chambers when the sun sets, I expect to have a word with you over this,” He said, and raised an eyebrow at him. Leon nodded, bowed, and then chased after you.

When he had got to your house, you were sitting on your bed and crying. Leon winced, “Love, come here,” He said, and you slowly got up and walked over and hugged him. You untucked yourself from his side and looked up at him. “I don’t want to make dinner tonight,” You said, and leaned up and kissed him. You slowly kissed down his neck and began to remove his chainmail and his shirt. You kissed down his chest and looked up at him underneath your eyelashes and smiled. “You’re so fucking perfect,” He said, and picked you up and you wrapped yourself around him, giggling.

When he pulled out of you, and laid down beside you, and pulled you on top of him, he was breathing heavily, but had a massive smile on his face. “I’m in love with you,” He admitted, “Oh, thank fuck because I’m also in love with you and I didn’t want to be the only one in this relationship that felt like that, that would’ve caused me too much anxiety,” You rambled, and he laughed out loud, and pulled you down for a kiss.


	3. The Worst Moment In Gwaine's Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The worst moment in Gwaine's life happened to be when the love of his life was kidnapped, tied to a pole, yelled at, tortured, and he couldn't do anything about it or else she would be killed. Luckily, she was smart, but also the biggest idiot to ever roam the land.
> 
> Oh, Uther still resents Arthur for knighting commoners, but accepts it anyways because he secretly adores all of the knights.
> 
> Gwaine/Original Female Characters, Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Implied)

To be quite frank, the knights should have seen this coming, no hunting trip ever goes so smoothly, especially when Merlin or Abigail is present. 

* * *

Abigail was just walking out of the dining hall, Arthur, Morgana and Uther will still in there, discussing something frivolous that really didn't matter all that much, but it sure as hell mattered to them. Shaking her head with a giggle, she accidentally ran into something very solid, but that was also breathing. She quickly concluded that it wasn't a wall, and winced as she looked up. 

Luckily, it was just Gwaine. She breathed a sigh of relief, "Hey, Gwaine." She smiled looking up at the man she was currently courting, his hands grasped her waist to keep her from stumbling, "Hi, love. Marketplace?" He asked, wanting to leave the palace and go to something entertaining. "Ah, ah, ah! We're going hunting," Arthur said as he left the dining hall. Abigail sighed, "Fine. Am I expected to join?" She asked, looking her brother in the eyes, knowing that he didn't like bringing her along because the risk of her being in danger or injured was just way too high for him to be comfortable, he didn't even like Merlin joining him and the Knights but he didn't want to wash his own dishes so brought Merlin along, he was also fun to hug. 

"Aren't you always expected to join?" Arthur asked, smirking as he walked past his twin and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "We ride in an hour, Merlin will ready the horses and we will be on our way." He said, walking off to his room. She smiled, "Alright, royal backside." She smirked, "I heard that!" Arthur yelled, "You were meant to! Love you!" She called back, and leaned up to Gwaine and pressed a kiss to his lips. "I'll see you in an hour." She smiled, following her Arthur, as her room was located just beside his and Merlins. 

Merlin had moved in with Arthur around a year ago, Arthur had just told his father that Merlin was moving into the servant chambers that were connected to Arthurs room, Arthur had never wanted a servant to stay in those chambers, but when he got Merlin as a manservant, he wanted Merlin by his side at all times possible. So Merlin moved a majority of his belongings into the chambers, but would sleep in Arthurs bed with him, but kept his stuff in the chambers as he didnt want to make Uther suspicious of how close they were. If Uther ever found out that Arthur was courting a servant, he would throw a fit and banish Merlin from Camelot, and if he did that, Arthur would follow him wherever he decided to go. 

The Knights of the Round Table had their rooms stationed on the floor below Arthur's, Abigail's, Uther's and Morgana's, due to these knights being his favourite, Arthur wanted them as close as possible, but Uther wouldn't allow the Knights to be on the same floor as his family, so they were allowed the next best thing. 

Gwaine smiled as Abigail walked away from him, he stared at her as she went and sighed happily. He had never actually been in love before, but if this was what it felt like, he never wanted to not be in love again. Abigail made him feel incredible, safe, wanted, everything that he never got with all of his past flings. He loved her, so much, he loved her so much that it hurt, the idea of her leaving, or her in pain, killed him. He hated it, Abigail meant the world and more to him, and he intended to keep her safe and out of harm's way. 

He knew that she could hold her own, but he also knew that Abigail's strengths lied in her brain, she was intelligent. God, she was intelligent. She wasn't a fighter, she didn't like violence, hurting anybody (even if they deserved it) it always brought her a sense of pain, and her talents were strategies, and maths and everything that Gwaine hated doing. They were a good match. A very good match. 

Gwaine knew why he was staying in Camelot and had not turned in his robes. He was loyal to Camelot and Arthur, that much he was sure of, but he was even more sure of the fact that his loyalties originally lied with Merlin, and then Abigail. He wouldn't be able to leave Camelot now, leaving Abigail, Merlin, Arthur and the rest of the knights would hurt to bad, he could never go back to just not knowing where he would sleep that night, or not knowing who would be warming his bed. All he knew was that the only person he ever wanted in his bed ever again was Abigail. 

They rode out with Arthur leading, Merlin beside him, Abigail behind them, and Gwaine beside her, with all of the other Knights behind them. Arthur would have it no other way, as the Prince and the leader, he had to be in front, Merlin being his servant was always beside him to serve him, but also because he just liked having Merlin around him, Abigail had to be behind Arthur so that he could always protect him, and Gwaine and Arthur both wanted Gwaine to be beside her for her protection. 

It was all going well, until the bandits arrived, the god forsaken bandits. Arthur didn't know why he expected it to go smoothly, but he should've known. Arthur turned to his sister, needing to know that she was okay and would be. She nodded at him, and then Gwaine turned to her, "You'll be alright, love?" he asked, she nodded at him, and turned her horse so that she would be slightly away from the rest of them. 

That obviously didn't go as plan as one of the bandits came around, wrapped his arm around her middle and hefted her onto his horse, and rode away. Once the rest of the bandits had seen that the mission had been completed, and that the asset was taken, they began to retreat. The knights seeing this, had counted this as a win, and Gwaine turned to find Abigail and began to get frantic when he couldn't see her. 

"Abigail! Abby! Love!" He called, swinging around and trying to find her, and when he couldn't he screamed for Arthur, "Arthur, she's fucking gone! Arthur!" Arthur turned to him, "What do you mean? Was she taken?" He asked, angrily stabbing his sword into the ground. Gwaine found the one of the bandits that was still breathing, hauled him up and pushed him up against a tree. "WHERE HAVE THEY TAKEN HER?" He asked, holding his sword to the bandits throat, the bandit just laughed. 

"Our camp. I expect they'll be having a lot of fun with her." He laughed, and the minute Gwaine heard that, he pressed the swore more against his neck. "What do they want with her?" He asked, the rest of the knights coming up behind him, "First, obviously her body, second, she's the smartest person in Camelot is she not? Who wouldn't want someone like her." Gwaine growled, and pushed the sword into the man's neck, the blood splattering. 

When they returned to Camelot, all of the knights and Merlin went to the throne room to speak with Uther. The minute they walked in and Uther saw that his daughter was missing, he stood up, fear evident on his face. "Where is she?" He demanded, "We do not know sire, she was taken." Arthur said. 

The moment Uther heard this, he collapsed into his chair, face drawn up into a scowl, "Find her, do whatever you need, take whatever you want, whoever you want, I do not care. You find her, or you don't return." 

* * *

Gwaine hadn't cried since the death of his father, years and years ago. He truly didn't think he was capable of it anymore, he had a good outlook on life, a positive one that was formed by nights spent in the tavern, teasing the other knights, hugs with Merlin, and most of all, through his relationship with Abigail. 

Yet, that night, he sobbed. He cried, and cried, until the guards outside of his room heard, and went and fetched the other knights, not really knowing what to do. One by one, the knights arrived in Gwaine's room, some of their eyes were red, showing that the possibility of them also have cried was high, lastly Arthur and Merlin arrived, Arthur had tears in his eyes, and was still crying, with Merlin rubbing his back as they walked in. Gwaine took one look at Arthur and broke down, stumbling into his arms. 

"I'm so sorry," He cried into the neck of his prince, "You have nothing to be sorry for Gwaine, her being taken was not your fault. Do not take any blame and place it on yourself," Arthur said, hugging Gwaine back strongly. Out of everyone in that room, Gwaine and Arthur obviously took her kidnapping the hardest, Abigail was the love of Gwaine's life, and was Arthur's twin sister. The rest of the knights and Merlin were obviously heartbroken, Abigail had meant so much to the rest of them as well. Every single one of those knights viewed her as a little sister, and was taking her kidnapping very hard. Slowly, the rest of the knights walked over to Arthur and Gwaine and wrapped their arms around them, wanting to provide as much comfort as possible.

It was a strange sight to behold. Gwaine was hardly ever seen without a smile on his face, or a joke or snarky comment falling from his lips, you hardly ever saw Arthur upset, and seeing him crying was hard. Arthur was strong in the face of weakness or adversity, the rest of the knights were also hardly ever seen in a moment of weakness. They were strong, they were warriors, they were trained to hide weakness, or pain, they were knights, they had to. They had to keep the people of Camelot thinking that they were strong, and could not be affected nor defeated. 

Yet, the next day when the knights and Merlin rode out to look for her, every single citizen of Camelot could feel their pain, could see it on their faces as they tried to hide the pain through a mask of anger. It was safe to say that the entire Kingdom of Camelot had been affected by their princess being taken. Abigail had always been kind to every citizen, no matter their standing or what they did for a living, she had always defended them when Uther wanted to do something unfair, she had spent her own money on those who couldn't feed themselves nor their family, she had stolen food from the kitchens to give to the less fortunate, she had done everything in her power to make sure every citizen of Camelot lived as comfortable of a life as they could. 

The citizens bowed as the knights rode off. 

Meanwhile, as the knights were looking for the camp where Abigail was being held, Abigail was tied to a pole, in her underdress, but refusing to cry or give up any information about Camelot. They had stripped her of her nice dress that was red, and had lace detailing. The bandits seemed to want Abigail to be as uncomfortable as humanly possible, as the bandits leered at her, they tied her to a pole that was in the middle of their little camp. 

In reality, their little camp was just a tiny village on the outskirts of Camelot, really not a smart place to put a princess of Camelot that you have kidnapped, but really, when are bandits known to be overly intelligent? Never. 

Abigail truly had no idea what to do, she was incredibly smart, but also a total idiot. She wasn't stupid but was an idiot, and she totally embraced that. She was clumsy, fell over a lot, way too nice for her own good, and probably felt bad for the bandits for some reason. Abigail then concluded that she did feel bad for the bandits, because how awful must your life be to feel the need to kidnap a Princess. As she was feeling remorse for their poor lives, that all suddenly went away when the leader of all of the bandits, walked forward with a knife in his hands. 

"Hey, princess." The bandit sneered, and promptly sweeped the knife across her collarbone, and the cut right away started to bleed. She didn't let a sound leave her throat, as she knew that would please the man. She wanted to whimper, or cry, or do anything, but she didn't. She didn't say anything, "You know, ignoring people is quite rude." The bandit said, she stuck her nose up at him, "And so is kidnapping people," She replied, angrily. "Ah, she speaks. What a lovely voice you have Princess Abigail," The bandit smiled, running his finger along her cheek. 

"And what an ugly face you have," She said, staring him in the eyes. She was daring, always had been, it was one of the things that bothered Uther the most because she always went and did what she had no business doing. Yet, then again, she was the son of Uther Pendragon, and the twin of Arthur Pendragon, so really, making stupid decisions was in her blood. She smiled at him, "The moment the knights of Camelot get here, you will be shredded. Enjoy that." She said, and moved her face as far away from his as she could, and the only way she could was just by turning her head. The bandit slapped her, "You will probably be shredded before that even happens, well at least after I have my fun with you," He winked at her and walked off. 

She fake gagged, "I'd rather die," She snorted, "I could make that happen," He replied, turning back to her. "If you did make that happen, you, all of your other bandit friends, and every single human being you have ever loved, will die, and their blood will be on your hands," She spat back at him, and then literally spat on him. He wiped away the spit, "You'll pay for that." He replied, angrily storming up to him," 

"Tristan! If you kill her now, you will get no information from her, or anything that you wanted." One of the other bandits said that had been watching, Tristan, as he was called, rolled his eyes, "Fine, but I will make her pay for that, and everything Uther Pendragon has ever done." Tristan replied, walking off. 

The other bandit walked over to her, "He's an arsehole, ignore him. He has not been laid in a solid four years. I'm Alain." He said, and quickly bent forward in a bow, and speedily made the ropes around her just a bit looser. "Why are you being nice to me, you're on the opposite side of me and my family." She muttered.

"I've wanted to get out of being a bandit for multiple years. Never had the possibility to, but we had never captured a noble before. I know you're fair and just, and you help everyone you can, and everything. I know you're kind, and the best Pendragon out there. I just hope that you'll be able to get me out of here when your friends and brother come and get you. I hope you can help me, but I would understand if you didn't want to help me, and it would make a great deal of sense." Alain said, looking down. 

She pondered on this for a while, "If you help me throughout this entire ordeal, I will make sure Arthur and my father grant you your freedom, you will likely be banished from Camelot for aiding or whatever in my kidnapping, but I will make sure that you end up alright. I'm assuming you can't let me out of these binds and get me off this damn pole so that I can sleep," She said, looking in his eyes. "I can't help you get out of these binds, but I can leave clues for your friends so that they can get here any faster?" Alain replied, looking her in the eyes as well. "Yes, I suppose that will be enough. Thank you, seriously." She said, and he nodded and walked off. 

This was going to be a very long day, week, month or however long she would be in these binds. 

On another note, she was hungry. 

* * *

Arthur and the knights had been riding for a while, trying to find any trace as to where Abigail could’ve gone. “Here!” Leon shouted, and the knights trotted over on their horses. Leon had gotten off his horse and picked up a piece of lace. “That was part of the dress she was wearing when we left,” Gwaine said, taking the piece of lace from Leon’s hands, and he glanced at it, and all of the knights could see how sad he was as he passed the lace to Arthur. “Yeah, it was. We’re going North then,” Arthur said, and wouldn’t glance at the rest of the knights as he rode off. Gwaine sighed and shook his head, he was practically overcome with sadness, he didn’t really know what to do at this point. His relationship with Abigail meant more to him than anything, and the idea of not having her in his arms again, that fucking hurt. They followed after Arthur, and Merlin got up beside Gwaine.

“How are you doing, Gwaine? I know how Arthur is doing, and it’s really not good,” Merlin said, and glanced over at Gwaine. “I miss her, she’s the only woman I’ve ever loved, ya know? I spent so much of my life hopping from bar to bar, girl to girl, and then I came across Camelot, and everything changed. I met her, and my outlook on life, drastically changed and it was so damn confusing. I didn’t know what to do, I didn’t know where I was going, but I knew that if I had her, I would be okay, and now she’s gone, and I hate it. I hate not having her with me. The next fucking time I see her, I’m marrying her, I don’t even fucking care what Uther says, or what anybody says, I’m marrying her.” Gwaine said, and Merlin nodded along, “She would marry you, Gwaine. You know it, we both do.” Merlin said and smiled over at Gwaine. “I want her for the rest of my life, for the rest of anything. I want to go through life with her, I want to have kids with her, fuck Merls, I’ve never wanted kids in my entire life, they seem like such little bastards, but I want to give her kids, I want everything for her,” Gwaine said, using a nickname for Merlin that he had used since the first month of knowing him.

The sun had set, and night had fallen, and Arthur decided to set up camp where they were. Merlin fed and watered the horses, as the knights set up camp, Merlin’s bed roll beside Arthur’s, and Gwaine looked beside his bed roll, where Abigail’s normally would be, and he sighed, sadly, and sat down by the fire. As Arthur joined him, and he looked at Gwaine from across the fire, “How are you, Princess?” Gwaine asked Arthur. “I want to rip their heads off, but other than that, pretty good.” Arthur said, and the humour was dry and angry, but Gwaine agreed. “I wanted to ask you something,” Gwaine said, and looked into his eyes. “What’s up?” Arthur asked, and threw another stick into the fire. “I want to marry Abby, more than anything. When we get back to Camelot, with her, I want to marry her.” Gwaine said, “You have my blessing. Yet, I must say, as her twin brother, if you hurt her, if you fuck with her head, if you ever even make her shed a tear, I will make you rue the day you were ever born,” Arthur said, he was being sincere in both regards, he knew that Abigail would be safe and happy with Gwaine, but he also knew that he would murder Gwaine if he ever hurt his sister. “I wouldn’t expect anything less from you, princess.” Gwaine said, and he stood up, and looked down at him, and said gently, “Thank you, Arthur. You’re a good man,” He said, and Arthur nodded, and smiled up at Gwaine. He had known for a while that Gwaine was going to ask his sister to marry him, and he also knew that Gwaine would make her incredibly happy, and that was really all that Arthur wanted for his sister, was for her to be happy and safe.

The next morning, Arthur woke up next to Merlin and smiled, and pressed a kiss to his cheek, and he glanced around at the other knights. Gwaine had cried that night, he sobbed, and sobbed, and fuck that hurt. Hearing Gwaine cry, hurt all of the knights a great deal, and when Gwaine woke up, he smiled, but everyone could tell it was fake, but they smiled back and joked around with him, and then as they packed up camp, and rode out to the north, they stumbled upon the camp where Abigail was being held. Gwaine nearly ran into that camp, but didn’t as Leon pulled him back, and wrapped his arm around Gwaine’s chest, because if Gwaine just ran in there, nobody would end up alright.

They figured out a plan, and then executed it. It was chaotic, it was messy, was totally awfully planned, but it worked. As they chopped down the bandits, and Gwaine saw Abigail tied to a pole, and in an underdress, and she had dirt on her face, her hair was a mess, and her entire body was cut up, and she was missing her shoes, he saw red. He had never been so angry in his entire life, and he cut through the bandits like butter, disregarding all of them, and when he got to her, and there was a bandit beside her, trying to untie her, Gwaine held his sword up to his throat, until Abigail cried out, and he stopped. Hearing her seem like she was in pain, was absolutely awful, and he turned to her, “Gwaine,” She whimpered, and he nearly cried in relief, he pushed the bandit away, and untied her, and she collapsed into him. She had been standing for multiple days, and her legs were so tired, and it sucked. “Fuck, I love you,” He said, and pulled her up against him, pressing his hand to the back of her head and holding here there. And she cried, she hadn’t cried for multiple days, she didn’t want to appear weak, but then Gwaine let go of her, and turned to the bandit beside her. “No, leave him alone, he helped me,” Abigail said, and grabbed at Gwaine’s arm, and he turned to her, his eyebrow raising. “He loosened the ropes, and he left the lace for you to find, and he didn’t everything in his power to help me, let him go, please.” She pleaded, Gwaine turned to the man.

“You helped my girl, I’ll grant you pardon, but you stay out of Camelot for good, you ever come near her or Camelot ever again, I’ll cut your head off,” Gwaine said, and Alain nodded, “Thank you, Alain. Seriously. I wish you the best with everything,” Abigail said, and Alain nodded and smiled and ran off. Gwaine wrapped his arm around Abigail, and brought her over to Arthur, and Arthur smiled and laughed, and pulled her into him. “I missed you, you prat.” Abigail said, and Arthur let out a laugh, one more joyous than any of the knights, except for Merlin, had ever heard. “I love you; you will never be joining us on a hunt again though,” Arthur laughed, and hugged her closer, and tighter. Abigail laughed, “Yeah, I’m okay with that,” She said, and Arthur pulled back, and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

When they arrived back in Camelot, and they got to the throne room, Uther stood, and Abigail ran into the arms of her father. He laughed, and hugged her, tight. “You had me worried sick, you will not be leaving the castle or citadel for the next many seasons,” Uther said, and she giggled and nodded against his chest. He smiled, and pulled back, and pressed a kiss to her head. Gwaine walked up to her, and Abigail snuggled herself against his chest.

They were married the next day. 


End file.
